Kidnap The Sandy Claws (Song)
This song is sung by Lock,Shock and Barrel after Jack Skellington tells the three to abduct Santa Claus and bring him back to Halloween Town and they sing about their plans to kidnap the jolly man and going against the wishes of Jack to deliver Santa to Oogie Boogie. Lyrics SHOCK & BARREL Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws? LOCK I wanna do it! BARREL Let's draw straws SHOCK Jack said we should work together Three of a kind SHOCK & BARREL Birds of a feather Now and forever! La, la la, la, la, la, la la, la, la, la, La, la la, la, la, la, la la, la la, la! Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight! Throw away the key and then Turn off all the lights! SHOCK First, we're going to set some bait Inside a nasty trap and wait When he comes a-sniffing we will Snap the trap and close the gate LOCK Wait! I've got a better plan To catch this big red lobster man, Let's pop him in a boiling pot And when he's done we'll butter him up! SHOCK & BARREL Kidnap the Sandy Claws Throw him in a box Bury him for ninety years Then see if he talks SHOCK Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man Can take the whole thing over then He'll be so pleased, I do declare That he will cook him rare SHOCK & BARREL Wheeee! LOCK I say that we take a cannon Aim it at his door and then Knock three times and when he answers Sandy Claws will be no more! SHOCK You're so stupid, think now If we blow him up to smithereens, We may lose some pieces And then Jack will beat us black and green SHOCK & BARREL Kidnap the Sandy Claws Tie him in a bag Throw him in the ocean Then see if he is sad & SHOCK Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town BARREL He'll be so pleased by our success That he'll reward us too, I'll bet SHOCK & BARREL Perhaps he'll make his special brew Of snake and spider stew Mmmm! We're his little henchmen And we take our job with pride We do our best to please him And stay on his good side SHOCK I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb BARREL I'm not the dumb one LOCK You're no fun! SHOCK Shut up! LOCK Make me SHOCK I've got something, listen now This one is real good, you'll see We'll send a present to his door Upon there'll be a note to read Now, in the box we'll wait and hide SHOCK & BARREL Until his curiosity Entices him to look inside And then we'll have him One, two, three! SHOCK & BARREL Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas